Betrayal
by Forthegreatergood
Summary: Harry finds out somethings and finds that the Ministry may help more than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**__**"**_

_**Parseltongue**_

The Great Hall was abuzz with the normal laughter and talking as the children caught up with what they had done during the summer. However, there were two fifth year students that were missing a friend. They wondered if something had happened and decided to go to the headmaster if he did not show up after the feast.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and a dark figure emerged. The hall suddenly went quiet it was if there was no one there. The teachers immediately rose and had their wands up to defend if needed.

The Headmaster stood and spoke to the hooded figure "Show yourself and put down any weapons you possess. You are trespassing on an education institution and there should be no reason for fighting"

The figure took off his hood and the first look that the students have of him was that the man had dark wavy hair down to his back and eyes that were as bright as the killing curse. His skin was pale and he was tall as well. The air around him spoke of strength and told the people in the hall that they did not want him as an enemy.

"What is your name" said the Headmaster.

"You know my name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Now the Headmaster had a look of bemusement on his face and said "I have no idea who you are sir"

"Really you put me in a home when I was a child where I was not even related to them and you knew that they were not nice to me in fact they were down right abusive to me."

Now Dumbledore was quite confused, he usually did not mess with others lives unless it benefitted himself and he did not recognize the person before him.

"Perhaps this will help my name is Orion Black son of Sirus Black and Lily Evans, who was not muggleborns but a pureblood witch but because of you was forced to call muggles family. I was taken under a fidelius charm and was then almost killed by your stupidity."

Dumbledore had paled during all of this and his head was spinning with a way out of this

Severus was the first to figure out who the person was and gasped at the accusation that the boy…man had against the headmaster.

The headmaster tried to save face by saying "The criminal Sirus Black is wanted for the murder of Peter ******Pettigrew**a fellow classmate and accused for other crimes as well"

The figure laughed and then said "As of this evening the man know as Sirus Black is free from all charges and is recuperating in a safe house provided by the minister himself. All I have to do today is get to a rat to the aurors today. Of course you knew that the man was innocent and did not even push for a fair trial. The fidelius charm was used for James Potter and Lily Evans and because you set it you knew that the secret keeper was changed.

You there" (pointing at Ron) "do you have a pet?" (Ron nodded slowly and showed Scabbers, the man used a revealing spell) suddenly a short man, that looked rodent like was shown. There were gasps at the Head Table and the man used a stunning spell and an animagus spell again and put the rat in a cage. He handed Ron a few galleons and told him to get a better pet.

Suddenly Dumbledore spoke again and said "Harry Potter (more gasps) I do not know what you are thinking but give me the cage and I will take him to the ministry. You and I need to have a talk"

Now everyone realized what was going on and many of the Slytherins were a little confused but realized that the golden boy was not with the headmaster anymore and from what he said was with the ministry. The Ravenclaws approved at the use of rules and logic. The Hufflepuffs were losing loyalty to the Headmaster. The Gryffindors were looking at the Headmaster as if he betrayed their own.

"No, I will not talk to you. I came here to read the will that my parents left me to my friends and your staff. I do not think I need to but Fudge was quite insistent on doing this if I wanted to present you with the charges I have on my person as well. The will and charges must have sufficient witnesses and I think this setting will do well."

_(__Orion__ Read out loud) _

To my Loving Son:

I hope that this Will is not needed but it better to be safe than sorry. Sirus is looking over your bassinet and is sad that Dumbledore thinks that he needs to not be close to you and me because of his past. You see your father was part of a dark family and it is easier to find dark magic and I will be safer with James during this time. Dumbledore even decided to change secret keepers. I do not trust Peter but the others out voted me. I hope this letter finds you in good health and with loving family. (Written in Lily's Hand)

Hey cub I hope that this silly letter is not needed but just in case _**I Sirus Black give all my titles to **_**Orion**___**and name you my heir. You have the power and prestige of a Lord Black when you reach the age of inheritance. **_I love you so much my little cub and hope that you and I when you read this have been together to go over the Black Family Magic. (Written in Sirus's Hand)

My loving godson I am happy to be your godfather. I love you much and hope that you grow strong and out chase me in quidditch and many other things. I have no one to give my titles to as Lord Potter so I bestow them to you. _**I James Potter give all my titles to **_**Orion**_** and name you my heir. You have the power and prestige of a Lord Potter when you reach the age of inheritance. **_I hope this is not needed but Lily is a worry wart and does not want you to not be able to get money if you need it and we are not there. Love you lots (Written in James's Hand)

(Lily Writes again) I love you so much and hope that when you read this we are all there with you but if we are not please seek out your other family. The Evans were not my real family but is who Dumbledore placed me with. My true parents were killed and I was supposed to go to my Aunt and Uncle but it did not happen because Dumbledore refused to give me to them. DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE! The others here may believe in him but I believe the power went to his head. Here is where the lawyer writes out last rites and such but know that we love you so much!

**The last will of Sirus and Lily Black is as follows:**

**All monies, properties are to be given to our son on his Inheritance**

**There is a trust fund for him if needed during school years **

**There should be no dispute on who raises him if we should die- there is a list of possible families he may go to**

**His Godfather: James Potter**

**His Godmother and her family : Longbottoms**

**Then Family Friends:**

**Abbott**

**Bones**

**Weasley**

**Zabini**

**Malfoy **

**THIS IS THE LAST WILL AND TESTEMENT OF SIRUS AND LILY BLACK THEY WANTED ONE MORE THING TO BE PUT IN ****THAT IN NO SHAPE OR FORM SHOULD THE BOY GO TO PETUNIA EVANS IT WOULD BE BETTER TO GIVE HIM TO VOLDEMORT HIMSELF!**

Orion yelled out the last part for emphasis and saw that some people in the crowd had their mouths hanging open. The Slytherins were looking at the Headmaster in shock at what they had heard. They were thinking that idiot; he went against a written Will.

Hermione at this point was angry at this point as was the Weasleys.

"You mean that he should not even have gone to that disgusting house. I have seen the bruises and will help him get whatever he deserves from you" said Hermione calmly walking to stand beside him

All the Weasleys were yelling at the Headmaster about the times that they had send food or deal with the Dursleys. "All that time he could have been with us and at this point it would have been better for him to be with Malfoy than those horrible animals."

The Slytherins were struck quiet that a Weasley would rather go to a Malfoy's property than a muggles house. There were more yelling as well.

Orion raised his hand and then said "Thank you for your support everyone but I have a letter from the minister himself. It says that until the trial in two weeks that you; Headmaster are removed from your post and McGonagall is to be Headmaster. All titles of yours are put on hold and you are not to leave the country. The following is what you are charged with:

Kidnapping of Lily Black nee Evans

Kidnapping of Orion Black

False imprisonment by withholding information of Sirus Black

Withholding Information of Inheritance

Suppressing Magic of Orion Black

Using Unconcentration spells and Potions on Orion Black

Last but not Least using money that was not yours

Orion said this very clearly and then told the headmaster he had to leave within the next hour and Aurors were on their way to assist him.

Everyone was shocked at the charges and could not believe at what all had happened. Those at the Head table knew those were serious charges and were most concerned about the Unconcentration spells that were used. If that was proven true, Orion would have to take the past 4 years finals again because of the laws. Snape was very angry to use the potions that the charges were for, could cause damage to a child if not used properly and it was no wonder the boy could not do potions it takes lots concentration to do potions.

McGonagall was the first to gather her wits and asked the prefects to take everyone to their houses. Soon only the teachers and Dumbledore and Orion were left in the great hall. Soon Dumbledore was lead out and the teachers had a mini discussion on where to place Orion. Because of what happened he could not be placed with any students at night because someone may want revenge and needed his own rooms but needed to be close to a teacher just in case something happened.

Eventually it was decided that he would be placed in room near Snape. They told him and decided anything else could be talked about the next morning. Snape walked him to the rooms and helped him with a few charms to clean and decorate the rooms. Then Snape nodded at him and went to his own rooms. Orion was happy that everything was going to plan…..so far.

**Next: We will go back to see how this started – the goblins meeting him about his inheritance and the talk with the Minister of magic**

**Thanks for all the reviews that everyone sent me. I have been in and out of doctors' offices for the past few weeks. I hope that I will be able to get back into writing more every week again.**

**Please Review. **


	2. Learning new things

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking**__**"**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_Eventually it was decided that he would be placed in room near Snape. They told him and decided anything else could be talked about the next morning. Snape walked him to the rooms and helped him with a few charms to clean and decorate the rooms. Then Snape nodded at him and went to his own rooms. __Orion__ was happy that everything was going to plan…..so far._

Harry was put into his room again after another round of beatings from his uncle. After this past year with everything with the tournament and how Dumbledore did not even help him. He realized he could not trust the man. He had found out later from looking in the library that there was a simple spell that could have been used to discover if a competitor put their name in but it had to be used 10 minutes after the name came out.

He was told that it was not safe for him to receive mail this year and Dumbledore would hold it for him. He was wondering what Dumbledore was not telling him. He did know that he could not last much longer at his aunt's house and decided to run away. If all else failed he would be the Slytherin he should have been and go to the goblins and get his money and leave the country.

He packed his things early that morning and then used wandless magic to shrink his things. He was so happy that Hermione had let it slip that the ministry could not trace that. He then left the house and then as he walked out, he wanted to make sure he never had to go back there. He said "I renounce this place as my home" he felt magic disappearing and then he walked away hoping that there were death eaters watching the house to destroy it.

He then walked to Mrs. Figgs house. He knew that she was a squib and that she was connected to the floo network. She hid it well but he had found some magic books when he had to stay over when he was little. He was 8 when he found out about the Boy Who Lived. He laughed now at how he hoped to meet that person someday.

He sneaked into the house and used the fireplace to get to Gringotts. He then went up to a teller and asked if could get money from his vault. He was asked his name and vault key. He said that he was Harry Potter and he did not have his key. The goblin asked 2 more questions and when it appeared that the boy did not know what he was talking about, the goblin immediately went to his manager.

During lunchtime the boy was sitting in a plush office waiting for the goblin's to figure out what was going on. He was one of their wealthiest clients and he needed to know many things.

The goblin's found the wills and an inheritance paper for the boy to use to know what inheritances he received. What concerned them most was the fact he was already very magically powerful and no one had told him about magical inheritance that happens when one turns 15. Also, the fact that he was not as concerned as he should be led them to call staff in from the Hospital to check him for spells and potions.

Harry looked up as the goblins entered, before they went out, they had given him the book about inheritances and food. He was confused on why he was not told about any of this and was afraid on where he needed to go. The book said that it took about 4 months to prepare a room for it but he was turning 15 in less than a week. The goblin's assured him that there was a room that he could use in the bank. That calmed him down some but then he saw that 2 goblins had various things in their hands. Also, there was a man and woman that looked like doctors with them. He had a sinking feeling that his inheritance was he least of his worries.

The manager goblin went up to him and asked if he would be willing to have an examination to check for anything abnormal in him. Harry did not think anything about it and agreed. The manager lead him to a different room with the 2 doctors and left them there saying that he would return in 30 minutes. The doctors nodded their heads.

Then they started out by asking him to remove his shirt. The two raised their eyebrows as they saw the bruises and cuts upon him. They then started performing diagnostic spells. What they found made them gasp. Then there was a knock on the door and the two told Harry to stay put and he was going to talk to the manager. Harry nodded his head and lay back down on the sofa.

A few minutes later a man came in with them and Harry was told there were a few spells on him and the man was a curse breaker and would help remove them. Harry was surprised but allowed it and felt pain when the curse breaker started using spells and then Harry felt an enormous rush of power.

Then he was given some nasty potions and told what happened was that he had Unconcentration spells, power blocking spells and Unconcentration potions. The doctors wanted to fix it as quickly as possible. Harry was beyond mad as his mind was clearer than it had been in a while.

The manager led him back to the room with the other goblins and then decided to let him do the inheritance papers first as the boy would probably lose his cool as he looked at the will. He motioned to that goblin as he helped Mr. Potter to his seat. (Harry was still a little unbalanced because of all of the power he received) Then the goblin told him he would get to see what estates, vaults and names he would inherit after his birthday. Harry agreed and gave the blood to put on the paper to find out:

Lord Black

Black vaults

Black Manor

Black Townhouse

25% Hogwarts School

Lord Gryffindor (by adoption)

Gryffindor vaults

Gryffindor Castle, Scotland

Gryffindor Manor, Scotland

Lord Potter (by adoption)

Potter vaults

Potter Castle, England

Potter Manor, England

The manager smiled and Harry was quite surprised but then he saw something "Adoption?!"

"Yes the will explain better" he motioned the other goblin closer and then said "you can not look at the will until you are emancipated. Are you willing to do so?"

Harry did not even think about "Yes I am willing"

"You do realize that will mean that you become Lord Black-Potter-Gryffindor correct?"

Harry swallowed but agreed to it and was given the correct papers and told to sign at the bottom where there were lines were.

The goblin collected the papers and then gave him the wills and then the goblins made a hasty exit. Two minutes later there was a crash and screaming from in the room. They waited five minutes and then knocked on the door and went in. Harry was sitting in the same position they left him and it did not look as if anything was broken.

Harry was still looking at the paper and chocked out "What do I need to do now, my aunt and uncle are not even my true family and I was not even suppose to go to them?" he put his head in his hands.

The goblins knew what he was asking was rhetorical and then the manager bravely stepped up and then said "I know that in the last few hours much has happened, however there is one more matter to discuss. There has been frequent withdraws from you accounts by various people and we were wondering if you wanted the money returned as you said to the clerk that you only received money at the beginning of each term. Also, there are lawyers here if you want to use them here"

Harry or Orion as his birth certificate he had in his had on it, stood and said "yes deal with the money and I would like documents on everything that transpired here today. I finished with this mess, I will not deal with the lawyers, and instead I will go to the top of the ministry and talk to the minister himself."

He looked at the goblins with a dark smile and said "he did say if I ever needed anything he would help. Let's see how much he can do hmm." The goblins smiled back at him and the manager replied "yes lets"

Orion was about to go out as the goblins handed him the papers and then saw that there were two newspaper articles on top. He looked at the goblin quizzically and the goblin said "You do realize that your father was never given a fair trial correct?"

Orion raised his eyebrow and then growled out "Dumbledore's doing no doubt" The goblin nodded and he walked out of the bank with the assurance that the goblins would contact him the next day with all the other paperwork he needed to do as a Lord.

He walked into the ministry late afternoon around 4 pm and received the badge that told them he was a visitor and had his wand checked. The guard was surprised to see him but Orion just said that he may be here a lot in the next few days and the guard smiled and nodded.

Orion found the minister's office fairly quickly and then went to the receptionist and asked if the minister was in and without looking up she told him that "the minister was busy and could not see anyone that day."

"Are you sure that he could not spare a moment for me?" asked Orion. The receptionist finally looked up as she was saying she was sure and then realized who Orion was "Yes I am…..Wwait a moment I will go see" and she basically ran in the office.

Within moments the door opened and she came back out and said "The minister can see you today after all, go right in"

Orion walked through the door and was motioned to have a seat

Fudge was sitting behind his desk with a great deal of paperwork on it and was surprised that the Harry Potter wanted to see him. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

Orion laughed and said "If only it was that simple, here it is simpler just let you see what I have dealt with the past 5 hours"

Now the minister was confused but he took the papers and as he read them, his face got grimmer and grimmer. "Hhow did this happen….this is not possible" was said as he read the medical report and saw the boy was abused and neglected.

"There are many reasons but I believe I was because of a certain man and not only has my life been hurt by it"

The minister was actually much smarter than many gave him credit for and realized that if the boy in from of him was a Black that Sirus Black was innocent. "We need to find out what happened that night with Sirus Black, I will get a hold of Azkaban and bring him in and find out what is going on. If you like I have a lawyer that will be willing to help us on the legal proceedings"

Orion was surprised the man offered that much. "Yes I agree, about how long will it take to get my father out of prison?"

"Less than 2 hours and there will be a mind healer if we need them"

Orion nodded and was about to leave until Fudge's voice stopped him "It is not very safe to stay alone in these times me and my wife would be delighted for you to stay with us until you are able to go look at your estates on your birthday"

Orion was surprised but knew that as long as he was a guest that no one could hurt him as it was pureblood custom. "Thank you and I accept"

He stayed with Fudge as he got the paperwork for his father to be helped and then was there the next day when they found out Peter was able to transform into a rat and Orion immediately knew where he was.

The minister put Sirus Black in a ministry house and allowed Orion to stay there with his father until his birthday.

Three days after all of this started and three days before his birthday, Orion was sitting back in the same chair and was wondering why the minister was helping him and so he asked. His answer was that Fudge wanted to help Orion out for a while because he saw that he was being neglected but could do noting unless given opportunity.

That made Orion laugh at the fact the minister a person he saw only 2 times this year saw what others didn't. Also, Orion knew that this could help Fudge if this was made public but he decided to not say that as it was an unspoken knowing between them.

There was a knock on the door and Fudge said "There must be my lawyer now to help us out. Come in"

Orion watched the door open and froze as he saw the aristocrat features of Lucius Malfoy.

**Next: Lucius Malfoy learns so truths about our young hero**

**Thanks for all the reviews that everyone sent me. I am sorry that I have been dealing with a lot of stuff and I hope that I will be able to update weekly from now on.**

**Please Review. **


	3. possible allies?

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking"**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_There was a knock on the door and Fudge said "There must be my lawyer now to help us out. Come in"_

_Orion watched the door open and froze as he saw the aristocrat features of Lucius Malfoy. _

Lucius walked into the room and was surprised to see Potter sitting in the chair. He made no mention of it though, as he decided to just ask what the minister needed him for.

"Minister, you owled me this morning and said in the missive, that it was important sir."

"Yes, it seems as if this young man, Orion Black, in front of me needs help."

Now Lucius was a bit confused as he knew that the boy did not trust him and in fact, was sure that the boy knew that Lucius had been one of the death eaters at the graveyard. He was even more confused by the name.

Orion was trying to find a way out of this and realized that he truly could not; as he was trying to gain the ministers trust and to say no the man's most trusted lawyer could look bad upon him.

Lucius decided to see how he was suppose to help by asking the minister "What is needed for me to look into?"

Before the minister could speak, Orion realized how he could make sure Lucius would be somewhat loyal to the case, by saying "I would like you to help me with a few matters but I need a vow that you would not tell anyone and you would do the work to the best of your ability"

"Now Orion, that is not necessary, Lucius is a trusted member of my staff and will do his best and besides he has been trying to get rid of the old man for years, he is not go to miss this chance" said the minister.

Lucius was very interested after he heard that and understood why the boy wanted the vow and was surprised that the boy was clever enough to realize what could happen. Lucius saw no problem giving it, since the Dark Lord could just use the mind arts and get the information. "That is fine minister, in these times I can understand why he wants safety and will give it." The minister gave him a grateful look.

"**I Lucius Malfoy vow to not tell anyone about matters containing to Orion Black (he looked at Orion and Orion nodded to him) and to only do so if he requests it. I also, vow to look into the matters that he wishes me to with the best of my ability. So Mote it be."**

Orion knew that Lucius would find a way to tell the Voldemort, but as long as Dumbledore was dealt with first, he could handle what ever else was put his way.

Orion grudgingly gave the folder that he had gotten back from the minister, to the man next to him. Lucas's curiosity was at an all time high as he got a folder that was about an inch thick.

Orion watched as Lucius pulled out the first sheet and saw his birth certificate. "This has to be wrong, Cissy would have been granted custody before a muggle, if this is true" he spoke.

Orion laughed and turned to the minister and said "if that surprises him I hate to know how he will fair with the will, especially the last line."

The minister laughed and replied "It is good that you got emancipated then, with all of those rumors that Dumbledore has spread about He who must not be named is back"

Orion just nodded and kept quiet, he knew that saying anything with out proof was idiotic and was surprised that the headmaster made the claims.

Lucius was surprised that the boy did not contradict the minister and decided to look at what the two were laughing at and after reading, it almost dropped the folder in shock. He almost said something but decided to look at the other documents instead. By the end of the reports with the medical examination, Lucius basically looked at Pot…Orion Black and thought in his head how has the boy not turned dark yet' however that was not spoken out loud and as a substitute for it, he said "Well are you wanting to press charges now or wait till your birthday, since your emancipation will not officially start till then?"

Orion was surprised at the man's professional manner but decided to play along "I think it would be better to wait but I am not an expert by any means and you have worked in the system for many years"

Lucius was surprised at the comment but let it slide and then nodded his head and then stood and said "Minister if you may excuse me I need to make inquires and witnesses for the upcoming trials."

The minister nodded his head and said "Have a good day Lucius"

Orion was going to talk to the minister but saw as Lucius opened the door that there was another appointment outside and made his farewells as well.

Lucius kept the door of the elevator open for him as he walked out of the office. After the doors closed he spoke. "I am surprised that you are trusting that I will not kill you now."

"We are in the ministry building in a Glass Elevator I do not think there is too much to worry about, anyway why would you kill family"

Lucius smirked and said "well I guess I can not say you're not family and on that note I hope to see my brother-in-law when he is feeling better, the prison is a dreadful place and I do not wish that on most"

Orion nodded and said "We will see, at this point the mind healers are still trying to get him to realize what is going on, he is stuck in the past."

Lucius knew that was possible and it took time to recover, if a person did. "I am impressed at how you handled yourself; many would think you were Slytherin"

Orion laughed and said as he was walking off the elevator "Sorry, I told the hat that there were too many death eater children there for my liking, I do like to sleep at night"

Lucius froze and watched as the boy left thinking 'did that mean what I thought it did?'

**Next: Sirus comes into the picture and a new character comes in to play**

**Please give any ideas that you have about what should happen in the next few chapters**

**Please Review. **


	4. Sirus

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking"**_

_**Parseltongue**_

Lucius froze and watched as the boy left thinking 'did that mean what I thought it did?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirus **

He was sitting in a cell trying to figure out a way to leave to help his son. He wanted so bad to ring the neck of that manipulative man but knew that getting angry just leads to the dementors come around more often.

It was getting dark outside when he heard yelling from the guard's tower. That was not unusual but the fact that there were people practically tripping over themselves running to where he was in the prisoners quarters. Within minutes there were at least 3 guards in front of his cell and they were unlocking it and Sirus was confused as he was rushed from his cell to the gates. By the time he had gotten his bearings back he was on a boat with a man. (1)

Sirus was told about what had happened granting him his release. (He however was not told what all had transpired with his son- Orion wanted to do that himself) He was told he was free and was strongly advised to think about who he would be associating with in the future. *Dumbledore cough…sorry back to the story*

He was taken to the safe house and he kept trying to see his son but ever time a new person came in, it was some test or evaluation. Finally, he saw a mediwizard he had known in school. The mediwizard smiled and told hem that "everything was fine and he would see his son in a few minutes". He had to take a few potions for a few weeks for dehydration and malnourishment but he was actually quite sane for being in prison for as long as he had been.

Sirus's head shot up as the door opened to reveal a young man that looked like James. He blinked at that. When Orion saw that he laughed and said "with everything that has been going on I have not been able to fix my appearance. I will most likely just wait till after my inheritance."

They talked late into the night about everything that had happened. Sirus hated what that old man had done to his son. He was always lighter than his family but was ready to flex his magic with a few spells that his mother taught him if he saw that…….. He did not even want to curse that man with words but rather he wanted to do it physically.

They both wondered what would happen the next day with Lucius coming over but decided that unless the man decided to hex either one of them there was nothing they could do. Sirus then and there started teaching him the government and how to manipulate. He was not part of a Slytherin family for nothing and he and James got by with a lot of stuff during school because of his thinking.

They started talking about Lily and Sirus asked if there was anyone that they needed to include in their planning. Orion looked a bit off and said perhaps. "I did have a girlfriend but I do not know if she is still because of all of this" as he gestured to them.

Sirus looked at him and said "if she has a problem with this then she does not need to be your girlfriend in the first place. Now tell me her name and everything else".

Orion said "well first off she is not from Hogwarts… she is actually from Durmstrang." He waited for the blow up but nothing happened

"Good she is not under that mans control "(Sirus could tell he needed to tread carefully with Orion)

"Well we met through Krum and we had instant attraction she is my height (he hoped he would be taller after the ritual) and has dark hair and eyes that are as dark as coal. She is nice but can get aggressive if you are on her wrong side but she is just…..I can not explain it..."

Sirus could tell that Orion really liked her and hoped that she did care for Orion

"Well tell me her name"

"Her name is Selena Prince"

Sirus had heard of the princes and knew they were a neutral family and said it was fine and he would talk to lord prince some time to see about courting and such

Orion just blinked not knowing what he was talking about

"I tell you later I am a bit tired"

Sirus did not want to rest because he was afraid Orion would disappear but somehow knew that even thought he could not rely only on the ministry in the future, right now he could.

**Helps: (1) I am thinking that the Prison is better organized then in the books. There is a middle structure where the prisoners stay with the dementors and then there is a guard tower in front and a solid wall around both with a gate in front of the tower. Sirus's cell had a window so he could see.**

**I know it seems if Sirus is really out of character because he is completely sane but I am thinking that since he was never given a trial the guards put him in light confinement. Also, the fact he was anamagaus helped.**

**Next: Lucius comes and hears about Selena and comes to a realization after Orion asked him something about his master**

**Please give any ideas that you have about what should happen in the next few chapters**

**Please Review and thanks for the ideas that all of you gave I am sorry that I have not been updating recently. **


	5. Family Tree

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking"**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_Sirus did not want to rest because he was afraid Orion would disappear but somehow knew that even thought he could not rely only on the ministry in the future, right now he could._

* * *

**Orion**

He watched as his father drifted off to rest and then went to owl Selena. He in all reality had not even thought of her because of all that had happened the past few days. He wrote a note to her telling her that a few things had happened and that he actually had family on both sides. He told her that the two of them would meet in the next few days so he could explain everything. There was still a chance that the owl could be intercepted.

He did not know the name Edgewood, but by the way the goblins, the minister and Lucius acted when they saw the name on the inheritance paper it was a well known name. He decided since there was not much to do, to go to the library and learn more about his family on his mother's side. He found a book very quickly on the Edgewood family and found that they were servants of Grindlewalt and were as influential as the Malfoys at one time. They were thought to have all been killed during the war. Orion was a little surprised as he read on at the accomplishments of his family with the different types of magics. While he was reading this, Malfoy arrived to talk strategy with him and his father.

**Malfoy**

Lucius walked into the house and noticed how quiet it was and called the house elf that was on duty to know where to go. When he was notified that Orion was in the library he decided to go on to speak to him there. He found the young man looking over a book with his maternal family name upon it. He smiled at that and said "Well, well and I thought that most do not care about family history"

Orion was not very surprised as the elf had notified him who was coming up and responded "well I wanted to know a little about them but besides their accomplishments on magics, I am not finding much, it seems that the family was very secretive."

"Most were back then but they were good people in the sense they were loyal, hardworking and doing what they believed in. "said Lucius.

Orion smiled and nodded his thanks and was about to put the book up when he noticed the family tree on the page. It went from him all the way to before Hogwarts was founded. He was surprised that he did actually have some Slytherin blood and that was why he was able to speak to snakes. He did notice that Tom Riddle aka Voldemort was the actual heir of Slytherin but noticed that the color of the name was different than the others. He decided to ask Lucius to see what it meant.

"Mr. Malfoy I was wondering if you would tell me what this color means on the tree."

Lucius looked at it and responded "That means that the person is half blooded and they have the family gift but can not be considered the true heir because of their bloodline."

Orion nodded and said "Poor Voldemort if this was handed out to the press, perhaps later I may think about that, anyway I think that father should be waking up we can go on up and my owl should be back soon."

Lucius was anything but a stupid man and looked at the tree one more time as they were going upstairs. He could not believe that the master he believed in was a half-blood.

Sirus was awake when they went in and they talked about the case against the people they wanted gone and what were the true charges. Lucius brought up that because of the spells Orion had the right to retake the exams and Orion decided he wanted to so they worked out a way for that to happen when he was back in school.

Orion received his owl and Sirus teased him about Selena and Lucius found out about his girlfriend. Lucius was surprised that Orion was able to break Dumbledore's spell enough to keep that unknown from the old man. He knew his old friend Severus was a Prince and wondered if Orion's girlfriend was any relation.

**Orion**

The two went upstairs and talked a bit with his father before he received the owl back. Selena was happy for him and wanted to get together sometime to meet with him.

Lucius was getting ready to leave when Sirus started getting upset again with what all Dumbledore had done to his son and started spouting off things like "Who knows if he had done this before, and Oh my god, maybe Dumbles did something to Voldemort". That made both Lucius and Orion freeze thinking what if.

Orion was the first to recover, "Well even if he did the spells that were used on me would have become permanent if they staid on too much longer….I do not think there is any hope of them being undone if they were on Voldemort."

Lucius nodded and said "he is right, this is very dark magic and I for one and quite shocked that it was used"

They made sure that they all knew what was going to happen and Lucius told Orion that when school started the next day he was to go and tell the charges in front of everyone.

Orion was still suspicious that Lucius was helping him but he nodded and Lucius went home thinking of what to do with his master.

**Next: The Opening feast from Severus's point of view (because I like him and he will end up important can you guess why?)**

**Please give any ideas that you have about what should happen in the next few chapters**

**Please Review and thanks for the ideas that all of you gave in the reviews; I read them all even if I do not write back.**


	6. The Feast

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

""_**Speaking**_

'' _**thinking"**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_Orion was still suspicious that Lucius was helping him but he nodded and Lucius went home thinking of what to do with his master._

* * *

The Great Hall was abuzz with the normal laughter and talking as the children caught up with what they had done during the summer. Severus was at the head table wishing that he could skip this meal but knew that he needed to be there to introduce his new little snakes into the fold.

As he was thinking about this, suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and a dark figure emerged. The hall suddenly went quiet it was if there was no one there. He stood with the other teachers to defend the school if it was needed.

The Headmaster stood with the others and spoke to the hooded figure "Show yourself and put down any weapons you possess. You are trespassing on an education institution and there should be no reason for fighting"

The figure took off his hood. The first look that Severus had of him was that the man had dark black wavy hair down to his back and eyes that were as bright as the killing curse. His skin was pale and he was tall as well. He wore a black outfit that he could tell could hide weapons if needed. The air around him spoke of strength and told Severus that he did not want this man as an enemy.

"What is your name" said the Headmaster.

"You know my name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

Now Severus saw that the Headmaster had a look of bemusement on his face and listened as Dumbledore said "I have no idea who you are sir"

"Really you put me in a home when I was a child where I was not even related to them and you knew that they were not nice to me in fact they were down right abusive to me."

Now Dumbledore's look was quite confused and Severus was surprised at the accusations.

Severus was intrigued and listened as the figure spoke "Perhaps this will help my name is Orion Black son of Sirus Black and Lily Evans, who was not muggleborns but a pureblood witch but because of you was forced to call muggles family. I was taken under a fidelius charm and was then almost killed by your stupidity."

Severus was watching the reaction of Dumbledore and noticed that Dumbledore paled during all of this.

Severus was the first to figure out who the person was and gasped at the accusation that the boy…man had against the headmaster.

The headmaster spoke "The criminal Sirus Black is wanted for the murder of Peter Pettigrew fellow classmate and accused for other crimes as well"

The figure laughed and then said "As of this evening the man know as Sirus Black is free from all charges and is recuperating in a safe house provided by the minister himself. All I have to do today is get to a rat to the aurors today. Of course you knew that the man was innocent and did not even push for a fair trial. The fidelius charm was used for James Potter and Lily Evans and because you set it you knew that the secret keeper was changed." Severus was speechless at this.

You there" (pointing at Ron) "do you have a pet?" (Ron nodded slowly and showed Scabbers, the man used a revealing spell) suddenly a short man, that looked rodent like was shown. There were gasps at the Head Table and the man used a stunning spell and an anamagaus spell again and put the rat in a cage. He handed Ron a few galleons and told him to get a better pet.

Suddenly Dumbledore spoke again and said "Harry Potter (more gasps) I do not know what you are thinking but give me the cage and I will take him to the ministry. You and I need to have a talk"

Severus could not believe all that was going o n but he noticed the differing reactions of the houses. Many of the Slytherins looked a little confused but he could tell that they realized that the golden boy was not with the headmaster anymore and from what he said was with the ministry. The Ravenclaws looked as if they approved at the use of rules and logic. The Hufflepuffs looked as if they were losing loyalty to the Headmaster. The Gryffindors were looking at the Headmaster as if he betrayed their own.

"No, I will not talk to you. I came here to read the will that my parents left me to my friends and your staff. I do not think I need to but Fudge was quite insistent on doing this if I wanted to present you with the charges I have on my person as well. The will and charges must have sufficient witnesses and I think this setting will do well."

Severus listened as the will was read and realized why the boy…man was angry. Dumbledore went against a written will. That can send a person straight to Azkaban or worse. He was surprised at where Potter was supposed to live and who he was truly was. He almost choked when he heard the line about Voldemort raise him. He didn't know whether to laugh at that image in his head are to shiver at what could have happened with a dark heir.

He looked at Potters friends and saw that Granger was at this point looking angry as was the Weasleys.

"You mean that he should not even have gone to that disgusting house. I have seen the bruises and will help him get whatever he deserves from you" said Granger calmly walking to stand beside him

All the Weasleys were yelling at the Headmaster about the times that they had send food or deal with the Dursleys. "All that time he could have been with us and at this point it would have been better for him to be with Malfoy than those horrible animals."

Severus was shocked that a Weasley would rather go to a Malfoy's property than a muggles house. There were more yelling as well.

Orion raised his hand and then said "Thank you for your support everyone but I have a letter from the minister himself. It says that until the trial in two weeks that you; Headmaster are removed from your post and McGonagall is to be Headmaster. All titles of yours are put on hold and you are not to leave the country. The following is what you are charged with:

Kidnapping of Lily Black nee Evans

Kidnapping of Orion Black

False imprisonment by withholding information of Sirus Black

Withholding Information of Inheritance

Suppressing Magic of Orion Black

Using Unconcentration spells and Potions on Orion Black

Last but not Least using money that was not yours

Orion said this very clearly and then told the headmaster he had to leave within the next hour and Aurors were on their way to assist him.

Everyone looked to be shocked at the charges and could not believe at what all had happened. Severus knew those were serious charges and was most concerned about the Unconcentration spells that were used. Severus was mad because those could damage to a child if not used correctly and it was no wonder that the boy could not do potions, it took concentration.

If that was proven true, Orion would have to take the past 4 years finals again because of the laws. Severus would not be happy with that but he was really angry that the headmaster was even considered for the accusations that could mean that Dumbledore was not better than Voldemort. He hoped that the boy...man would get the justice he deserved but was worried with what that would mean for him. He knew he would need to try and make amends. After all it was Potter he hated not Black. He thought he could help the man if he needed to.

McGonagall asked the prefects to take everyone to their houses. Soon only the teachers and Dumbledore and Orion were left in the great hall. Soon Dumbledore was lead out and the teachers had a mini discussion on where to place Orion. Because of what happened he could not be placed with any students at night because someone may want revenge and needed his own rooms but needed to be close to a teacher just in case something happened.

Severus offered to allow the man to use the rooms near his. He hoped that this would start the peace negation between them. So, it was decided that he would be placed in room near Snape. Severus told him this and told him anything else could be talked about the next morning. Snape walked him to the rooms and helped him with a few charms to clean and decorate the rooms. Then Snape nodded at him and went to his own rooms.

**Yay now we are back to the beginning hmm just took up a few chapters not bad….**

**Next: A visitor decides they have waited long enough for answers and a professor is surprised with an old familiar face……….the only differences are his own**

**Please Review and thanks for the ideas that all of you gave in the reviews; I read them all even if I do not write back.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter but wished I did.**_

"_**Speaking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_Severus told him this and told him anything else could be talked about the next morning. Snape walked him to the rooms and helped him with a few charms to clean and decorate the rooms. Then Snape nodded at him and went to his own rooms. _

**Ok before I start, I will say that this chapter will be jump around a lot-hold on-because this all needs to happen to explain loose ends and such.**

_**The Gryffindor common room-the night Orion returns**_

Both Ron and Hermione are worried sick about what has happened. They did not know what happened to their friend. He had been asked to stay in the great hall after all the houses were told to go to their common room.

Neither could sleep and finally they decided to sneak out and go down to the dungeons. They could go to the kitchens and Dobby could find Orion for them.

They start on their way down but Snape found them in the corridor as he was going to knock on Orion's room to ask a few questions McGonagall had asked him to ask.

He knows what they want and understands that he would feel the same if their roles were reversed.

But before telling them he barks out "stay here and do not move"

He knocks on the door and it opens it halfway. Neither of them can see who nor hear what is being talked about but seconds later Orion opens the door fully and they see him. They forget about what Snape said as they rushed to hug him and make certain he was alright.

Snape shakes his head and tells Orion "You have 10 minutes with them then I need to ask you some questions that McGonagall asked me to ask.

Orion nods and he fills his friends in what had been happening. He was a little worried that they would turn their backs on them but they both looked him in the eye and said that they were with him till the end.

They were escorted back to their common room by Snape and then he knocked on Orion's door again and they talked a few minutes about what had happened in the great hall.

Snape tells Orion that McGonagall has organized a meeting the next morning to talk about what happened. He asked if Orion wanted to retake the exams and such.

Orion replied with a "yes if possible"

Snape nods his head and asked "is there was anything that you think is needed to be added in to the meeting?"

Orion was reluctant to say it but replied "You may want to check the staff for spells or potions after all no one really ever said anything to me about my bruises or weight"

Now that snape thought about it realized that there were red flags but for some reason he never really focused in on it. He nodded.

Snape bid Orion good night.

Orion sends a quick note to sirus and then goes to sleep himself.

_**Ministry House-**_

Sirus was still bed bound and would be according to the healers about another week. He was frustrated because he knew that his son had gone back to school the night before. He had received a letter from Orion before he fell asleep but it just was not the same.

He was still very angry that he lost all of this time with his son. He just had so many conflicting emotions and did not know what to do. As he watched the sun rise from his window his thoughts turned to a person who had always been closer than a brother to him. Unlike most, he never had a problem with Remus being a werewolf. It just a little furry problem that he had once a month. It was easier to handle than a woman's time of month. Though he snorted 'both could get better if there was enough chocolate around'.

He decides to owl Remus, he was missed and he may be able to look at the situation in a different way than him.

_Dear friend,_

_ It has been quite some time since we have spoken to each other. There are many things that I wish to tell you. No, this is not a prank and Remus Lupin do not dare throw this away!_

_First I wish to tell you to sit down and next the phrase Moon snaplight… How are you now? I do hope you memories just returned to you about the past. I guess Dumbledore never did like me and my family. He took my wife and son away from me. He told me the memory charm was to help me and I believe it backfired instead._

_Now that you know, I bet you are trying to figure a way to save me because why would I hurt my own son. I did not, it was Pettigrew. The ministry has him and I am released. I really could use your brain right now if you could lend it. There is just so much and to write it in a letter is just not enough. I am safe right now and the minister is helping me. Another man is helping me as well; Lucius Malfoy. Seriously, not sure why but he is. I hope this letter finds you in good health my friend._

_Mischief managed,_

_Sirus Black AKA Padfoot_

Sirus was happy with the letter and then realizes he does not have an owl and was about to get depressed again, when there is a knock on his door.

"Come in"

Malfoy walks in and sees his expression "that glad to see me?"

Sirus snorts and replies "no, just not sure what to do" raises the letter "I do not have an owl"

Lucius merely opens the window whistles and an owl swoops down "if only all problems could be solved the way eh?"

Sirus thanks him and ties the letter on the owl. He asks what he is doing this morning. Lucius replies that the minister will join them shortly.

Minister Fudge walked in about ten minutes later "Sorry there was a bit of a fuss this morning in the ministry. However, I took Malfoy's advice and decided to take full control of media. They all will tell the problems that Dumbledore has caused. I believe this will be the best way to fix some of the problems that he has caused by exposing it all. People will have direct access to the information we give them. Malfoy, tell me who and what do have against Dumbledore for the trial?"

Malfoy, who had a list, started reading off the names of the people he thought could help them.

_Mrs. Figgs_

_Teachers_

_Sirus Black_

_Goblins_

_Doctors_

_Orion Black- Harry Potter- Remember that name will still have a lot of weight_

_Last of all remember that the people that were his followers think that as long as long as Fawkes is with him that he is good-but Fawkes is bonded to the school not him_

The minister nods his head and says "that is a great start and as one of us thinks of more to add floo or owl the others. Is there any other business we need to talk about?"

Lucius though he was a little nervous knew what he needed to do. He had been up all night thinking about what to say in his defense. He still thought of what Orion that day showed him in the family book and what Sirus spouted when he was emotional. He knew his old master was insane and would never help the wizarding world the way that he had promised. This was a way he could help contribute into the making of the world being stronger without mindless killings. He decided to take a leap of faith and say it, hoping they would not kill him on the spot. Mentally he was still beating himself for thinking in such a Gryffindor manner.

"Minister there is something that I need to say. Dumbledore was telling the truth about one thing. When P.. Black went to the graveyard with that porkey, Voldemort (flinches) did come back to life. Pettigrew used very dark potions to do this."

It was a lot to take in and the 2 men were very stunned. Malfoy seeing that they were not responding he started babbling again….. ". I was summoned there against my will because of the mark. You may remember me researching how to remove it, only a direct descendent of Slytherin could remove the serpent tattoo. However, Orion has shown me that He would be considered higher so he could remove it."

The minister holds up his hand and quiets Malfoy " so, you are saying He who must not be names is back and Orion holds the key to stop his followers to get to him (Lucius nods) ok, well since you have done nothing but inform the ministry the situation via me there will be no charges."

Lucius sighs in relief

"However would you be willing to spy for the ministry until we bring the man down for good?"

"Yes certainly" replies Lucius

Sirus was still processing through all of this, finally he said "this means that we have 2 people to take down doesn't it?"

"Yes" they both answered.

Sirus just laid back down.

Both of the two leave soon after with the minister promising to put out a National alert about He who must not be named.

_**Early morning meeting:**_

Severus woke bright and early the next morning. However, he was not really happy about it. He got up and made a call to a private healer that worked in Hogsmead. He talked to the man a few minutes and told him what had been happening. He then asked if he would be willing to scan all of the staff. The healer agreed to be there at 8 am sharp. The meeting started at 7 so he went on up to the staff lounge. But as he walked, he realized it may not only be the staff that needed checked.

So he called the healer back and asked if he knew of others that would be able to scan the students today. It was fixed and then McGonagall came in the lounge. She was surprised for a second but after conversing with Severus, realized that it was the best option to do. She informed the teachers as they walked in and they agreed to it.

Severus tells them that Orion does want to retake the last 4 years of exams and asked if he could start doing it this weekend. They map out a schedule and once agreed leave to take the physical and eat breakfast.

The_** great hall**_

All of the student s were in the great hall eating when McGonagall stood and made an announcement "All students are to report to the hospital wing at some point today or tomorrow. All who do not will be escorted there by their head of house. This is to check for any outside forces that may or may not be present."

There were many whispers around the great hall and they all knew why, the teachers wanted to make sure that none of the other students Dumbledore tampered with.

However, right before breakfast is over a girl storms in and grabs Orion by his collar and starts yelling at him demanding to know what is going on.

The teachers were not sure what to do since it seemed that Orion knew her and she did not have her wand out.

McGonagall tells everyone to go to their first class and proceeds with some of the other teachers to find out who the girl is.

By the time they reach the two, she is a lot calmer and he is a little red in the ears.

McGonagall makes the comment "is a person storming into the great hall going to become a regular occurrence Mr. Black?"

"No, no, She was just very worried about me and decided to come and find out what was happening, it did not matter that her school is ½ a world away…(blinks)…how did you get here?"

"I got here through the international floo, the headmaster allowed me to come" Selena said

"Oh, ok well how long are you staying" replied Orion

"Not sure but I still want the full story mister"

McGonagall decided to jump in and ask what school and Selena replied "durmstrang"

That surprised the teachers but not as much as the next statement. They all knew of each other's family.

"Sorry" replied Orion "this is my girlfriend Selena Prince."

**Yay: ok well that was a lot- I have been busy lately and not had time to do anything. But once I started I could not stop. I intend to finish this before the end of the summer so it may be a little quicker paced than I intend it to be. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask me about it.**

**Please Review and thanks for the ideas that all of you gave in the reviews; I read them all even if I do not write back.**


End file.
